Then I saw you smile
by FireAtWill52
Summary: A very good ending to a very bad day... Reposted.


Don't really know what to say… but I usually say things at the beginning of all my stuff… so… um… Enjoy it, here it is (Snaps to whoever guesses who the girl is…)

((This has been re-done… sort of)) (((Not really))).

Then I saw you smile:

A young girl walked slowly down the marble staircase, jostled by the other students around her, all of who were hurrying to get to dinner. She quietly made her way into the Dining Hall, and sat down at her house table. Several of her friends settled themselves down around her, and started pleading her to tell them why she was so unusually quiet today.

She mumbled some feeble excuse about a headache, and her friends, having fulfilled the duty all friends had; which was asking someone what was wrong whenever they looked sad, though not even giving a damn about the answer, cos they only ask to make themselves look good, immediately started to gossip happily, about how some Fifth Year in Slytherin was supposedly being kicked out.

The girl sighed to herself, and ran a hand through her hair. She picked up her fork and started playing with the food on her plate. She stared down at her food, though she wasn't really seeing it at all. Her day had been _terrible._ She'd failed a Potions essay, missed Quidditch practice, gotten yelled by her captain, cos she'd missed practice for the third time that week, gotten yelled at in Transfiguration, (because she'd fallen asleep, due to the fact she hadn't slept the night before, due to the fact she'd stayed up until 2:30 doing her stupid Potions essay).

And then, to top off her amazingly amazing day, her boyfriend of a year and a half… dumped her. He hadn't even given her a reason, just came up to her in the Common Room and, in front of nearly the entire house, had calmly said, "I'm breaking up with you, sorry, um… yeah, but I have to go…see you round," then he'd turned away and walked off, leaving her standing there with her mouth open, and her heart ripping itself into tiny little miniscule pieces inside her chest.

She wasn't entirely sure she could handle much more of this. She rose quickly from the table and hurried out of the room. She knew her friends wouldn't call her to come back. They didn't know she'd gone; they were to busy dissecting people's personal lives, and spreading horrible rumours about who was going out with who, and why so and so dumped so and so, and other mean, rude and down right unfair things like that.

The girl ran up the marble staircase, and jogged quickly to her common room.

The utter dreadfulness of the day had finally succeeded in getting to her, and she began to cry as she hurtled through the corridors. Suddenly she almost collided with someone, as she took a corner at a sprint, but managed to dodge him just in time. She stopped for a moment, to apologise, then she realised whom she'd nearly run into, and froze. 'Oh god,' she thought wildly, 'of all the people…'

He smiled at her, causing her stomach to suddenly somersault inside her, and said, "Hello! Where are you running off to in such a hurry?" Then he seemed to notice that she'd been crying. "Are you O.K?" he asked, green eyes wide with concern, "I heard about what, you know, _he _did, and it was really rotten." "Thanks, sorry I nearly ran into you, excuse me," she mumbled, and then turned and started to hurry away, "Hey, wait! WAIT! Are you sure you're o.k.! I feel bad, just letting you walk off like this!" 'Why the hell does he have to be so nice' she screamed at herself, inside her head.

"Yeah, Harry, honestly I'm fine… I'm fine," she waved briefly to him and he smiled at her again, "Oh, alright, go on then! See you later, O.K." She nodded in agreement, because it was a statement, not a question, and he grinned at her then and walked off to the Great Hall. The girl continued at a power walk, to her common room, and, once there, she clambered up the stairs and into her dormitory. She then threw herself onto her bed, and buried her face in her pillow. But, strangely enough, she didn't feel like crying anymore. The only thing that really mattered was that she'd seen Harry. She smiled into the pillow. Her day suddenly seemed a lot better, all because he'd smiled at her… and that, she figured, was an excellent reason to not feel so bad.

So, did you like it? Please R&R! It only takes a few seconds…. I mean I know the story's short and all, but pleaseeeeee, give me something! To all my reviewers of anything I've written… I LOVE YOU! YOU ALL ROCK! Anyways… g2g so adios!


End file.
